starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldaris
Aldaris is a 740-year-old powerful Protoss Judicator in the service of the Protoss Conclave. He was a stalwart supporter of the Khala. In StarCraft and Brood War, Aldaris is voiced by Paul Eiding. Biography Aldaris was given the position of Advisor to Tassadar's Koprulu Expeditionary Force. He had a strong hatred of the Dark Templar, and would not hesitate to label those who disagreed with his philosophy as heretics. Defender of the Khala We first see Aldaris in-game as an advisor to the new Executor at the beginning of Episode III, after the Zerg Overmind has succeeded in invading the Protoss Homeworld of Aiur and has embedded itself into the crust of the planet. The defense of the province of Antioch by Praetor Fenix and the Executor restores his faith in the Templar Caste. Tassadar appears, telling Aldaris that he should never have lost faith. Aldaris tells Tassadar to return to Aiur, but Tassadar refuses. "I have learned much from the Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul," he says, and Aldaris calls this heresy. He claims to sense the taint of the "Fallen Ones" on Tassadar's mind. Over Aldaris' objections, Fenix follows Tassadar's proposed plan - to kill a Zerg Cerebrate and thus greatly weaken it's Brood. The plot was not a success, as the Cerebrate reincarnated. Aldaris believed Tassadar tricked them. Aldaris directs the next Protoss assault - into the province of Scion. He orders Fenix to maintain his outpost in Antioch with a small detachment. While the Zerg in Scion are defeated, so is Fenix ... when Fenix calls for help, Aldaris told him to hold out as long as he could, "Fight on, brave Fenix. And know that the gods watch over you. En Taro Adun!" Shadow Hunting Believing their stratagems are winning the war against the Zerg, the Conclave sends Aldaris and the Executor to Char, with only a small fleet for protection, in order to find and arrest Tassadar. While Tassadar told him that the Zerg were no longer on Char, it seems he was wrong. Aldaris was able to sense their presence at quite a distance. Fighting their way past the Zerg, Aldaris' small escort encounter Tassadar and Jim Raynor. Aldaris proceeded to insult Tassadar for his choice of companionship, while Tassadar is outraged that Aldaris would come all the way to Char to arrest him, rather than fight the Zerg on Aiur. Aldaris accuses Tassadar of lying about the Cerebrate, but Tassadar reveals that a Cerebrate can only be killed by Dark Templar energies. Tassadar convinces the new Executor to follow him, despite Aldaris' attempts to keep him on his side. The Fall Tassadar and Zeratul, along with a band of Dark Templar, arrive on Aiur, with a plan to defeat the Zerg. However, the forces of the Protoss Conclave stood in their way. With the assisstance of Fenix, whose injured form having been recovered and placed inside a Dragoon exoskeleton, Tassadar's forces were able to keep those of the Conclave at bay. However, reaching a breaking point, Tassadar declared that he couldn't handle the sight of Protoss slaughtering one another and surrenders himself. Aldaris then appeared in a Carrier and took Tassadar into custody. Tassadar was imprisoned in a Stasis Cell while put on trial for his supposed crimes. Meanwhile, Zeratul and his Dark Templar vanised in the chaos. Tassadar was rescued by Fenix and Jim Raynor, despite Aldaris's attempts to stop them. After a verbal sparring amtch with Zeratul, Aldaris, his beliefs in the Khala perhaps shaken to an extent, let them go. Eye of the Storm Zeratul lead an attack against two Zerg Cerebrates on Aiur, slaying them both. As he and his allies prepared their assault on the Zerg Overmind, Aldaris communicated with them, saying that he is sorry. The Conclave had observed the death of the two Cerebrates and the effects these deaths had on the Zerg and gives his blessings to the Protoss warriors on behalf of the Judicator Caste. Unfortunately, the apology came too late to offer troops or other material aid to Tassadar and Zeratul, earning the scorn of Jim Raynor. The Stand Following the death of the Overmind and Tassadar, Aldaris banded with Fenix, Zeratul, and Jim Raynor in order to unite and lead the scattered Protoss survivors. He traveled to Shakuras and became estranged with Matriarch Raszagal after she welcomed Infested Kerrigan as an ally. While Kerrigan, Artanis, and Zeratul searched for the Uraj and Khalis Crystals, Aldaris discovered that Kerrigan had somehow corrupted the Matriarch's mind. By the time Artanis and Zeratul returned, he was leading an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Auir an open revolt. The Matriarch ordered the Executor to terminate him and quell his uprising, even allowing the creation of Dark Archons for the first time in a thousand years. Zeratul began to wonder if something was wrong with her. Despite Aldaris' clever use of illusions, he was defeated. He was right about to reveal Raszagal's manipulation to Zeratul and Artanis just as Kerrigan arrived and killed him. Kerrigan was banished from Shakuras for her interference, but would later return. Meanwhile, the death of Aldaris meant that no one could discern that Matriarch Raszagal was still being corrupted by Infested Kerrigan. This would have disastrous results for Zeratul and the Protoss in Episode VI. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Category:Protoss Category:Characters Category: Heroes